The knot that ties us together
by Mini the minx
Summary: Alex finds herself attracted to Piper again.
1. Chapter 1

Alex walked through the corridor of the prison and went into the library. She looked thought the books and picked out About A Boy. She walked out and went to her bunk to start reading it. Piper walked in and smiled at her.

"What you reading", Piper asked.

"About A Boy. Its about a man who goes to single moms clubs to meet woman while he pretends he has a son", Alex replied.

"I'm so glad I'm a lesbian then"' Piper replied.

"I'm a lesbian, you're bi", Alex replied.

"But I like girls", Piper replied.

"You were engaged to Larry, that makes you bi", Alex replied.

"Ok. Fine", Piper replied.

Piper left Alex's bunk and walked away. Her bunk mate Gina walked in and sat on her bed. Alex looked at her and smiled. She put her book down and sat up.

"How's the kitchen", Alex asked.

"Shit like always", Gina replied.

"How's Red", Alex asked.

"Still trying to get Norma back", Gina replied.

"Shit, Red must have upset Norma. They were literally friendship goals around here", Alex said.

"That's Flaritza now", Gina replied.

"Who", Alex asked.

"Flaca and Maritza, Flaritza is there new thing", Gina replied.

Alex thought about what she could of had if Piper had never dropped her back inside. She knew it was revenge for dropping her in it in the first place and giving different everdence when they were in Chicago. Deep down Alex missed what her and Piper had and started to cry. Gina moved from her bunk to Alex's and gave her a hug.

"Alex what's wrong", Gina asked.

"Just a sad part in the book", Alex replied.

Gina knew she was lying. She'd read About A Boy and most of it is actually quite funny. She hugged Alex tightly and then Alex got up and went to Piper's bunk. She took her hand and they ducked passed the guards and snuck off to tge chapel. They kissed and started to undress each other and then started to have sex.

"I fucking love you", Alex said.

"Fuck me", Piper replied.

They carried on kissing. All of a sudden the alarm went off and Alex and Piper looked at each other and quickly got dressed.

"Shit", Alex said.

They dropped down and waited until they could get back up. The alams stopped and they got back up and hurried to count. They smiled at one another. Once they were counted they went into there bunks and smiled. Gina looked over at Alex.

"You ok? Your face is all bruised", Gina said.

Alex got a mirror out and looked at her bruised cheek and black eye. She was scared about how she was going to talk this one out. She didn't remember hurting herself in the chapel when she had sex with Piper. She looked at Gina.

"I slipped in the shower, luckily no one saw", Alex replied.

"It looks painful", Gina replied.

It's not that painful", Alex answered.

Alex turned away from Gina and laid on her bunk facing the wall. Gina knew something was wrong but she knew not to ask as it could have a serious consequence, especially if someone else was listening in and then spread it around. Not many people can be trusted around Lichfield, especially the CO's. After what Luschek did to Nicky framing her for his drug addiction to keep it quiet and to keep his job no one trusts him.

"You should go to medical", Gina said.

"I'm fine", Alex replied.

Alex got up and grabbed Piper from behind and took her into the only toilet with a door. Piper looked at Alex smiling but Alex wasn't impressed.

"Look at my face", Alex said.

"Was that me? Fuck. I'm so sorry", Piper replied.

"I told Gina I slipped in the shower", Alex replied.

"Good is she buying it", Piper asked.

"No", Alex replied.

Piper looked at Alex's bruised cheek and her black eye. It did look pretty bad. She kissed Alex. They both left the toilets and went to the showers. They took a shower together kissing one another.

"I hate shower sex", Piper said.

"Fuck it", Alex replied.

They kissed in the shower and looked at one another. Nothing was going to ever break them up.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Alex smiled at Piper. They shared a secret kiss before breakfast and then went together. Alex sat down and Piper quicky followed. They looked at one another smiling.

"I used to think you were a dick for naming me and ruining my life but now its the best thing that's ever happened to me", Piper said.

"Its payback. I've still not forgiven you", Alex replied.

"Alex I'm sorry", Piper said.

"My mom died and you leff me", Alex replied.

Piper put her arm around Alex and smiled at her. Alex was trying not to cry after everything that just went on. She misses her mum and Piper left her when she needed her the most.

"Its ok", Piper said.

Alex got up and walked out and Piper followed her. They went to the libary where they started kissing and then had sex on the floor. They smiled at one another. All of a sudden they heard someone. They quickly pulled there troussers up and pretended they were looking for books.

"What do you think of Wurthing Heights", Alex asked.

"Good book, I'd recommend it. Chapman your needed", Healy replied.

Piper got up and left as Alex looked around the libary some more. She went to a table and started to read Wurthing Heights. She sat quietly waiting for Piper to return. Yoga came in and sat with her.

"Hello Vause, what you reading", Yoga asked.

"Wurthing Heights by Emily Bronte, its about a couple Heathcliff and Cathy", Alex said

"I've read that one, don't worry I won't give you any spoilers"', Yoga replied.

"Thanks", Alex answered.

"Piper's back and I've got a yoga class to teach, see you later", Yoga said.

"Bye", Alex replied.

Piper came back and sat on the table with Alex. She kissed Alex's neck and smiled at her. Alex turned around. She looked around the libary to see how quiet it was.

"What did Healy want", Alex asked.

"I've been assigned a new job. I'm now in laudry", Piper replied.

"Good luck, some girls in here are so disgusting they leave shit everywhere", Alex replied.

"That's disgusting", Piper replied.

"And you'll be working with the meth heads and Soso", Alex replied.

"Soso never shuts up", Piper replied.

"She's your bestie remember. Her prison bestie because Meadow isn't here. Ok who even calls there kid Meadow its stupid", Alex said.

"Cal and his wife just had a baby and they named her Meadow", Piper replied.

"No offence but your brother is kinda weird", Alex replied.

Piper laughed. The girls left the libary and went to Alex's bunk where Alex put her book under her pillow and then they sat on the bed together. Alex kissed Piper's neck as she smiled. All off a sudden the alarms went off and they had to drop down. Knowing Piper wasn't meant to be in Alex''s bunk she crawled out slowly to make it look as if shecwas on the way to her own so she wouldn't be put into shu. They looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors note: To the guest who reviewed. I would of said thank you, however. Please create an account if your gonna say shit like that. Many people like this fanfiction._**

 ** _Flash back chapter_**

 _Alex and Piper laid in bed together cuddling up. They had a big day tomorrow as they were going to Frace, Paris for a holiday and of course so Alex could deal drugs for Kubra. Alex had packed everything and then fell asleep. The next morning she drove to the airport with Piper and they borded the plane with Piper skipping customs._

 _"I fucking love you", Alex said._

 _"I love you too", Piper replied._

 _On the plane they sat together and Alex looked out of the window. The plane got going and Piper smiled at Alex. They were in the air and smiling at each other. Alex held Piper's hand smiling. All of a sudden Alex hiccuped making Piper laugh._

 _"It's not funny", Alex said._

 _"Your hiccups are so cute", Piper replied._

 _"No they're not", Alex answered._

 _The plane finally landed and Piper skipped customs once again with the drugs while Alex did the suitcase part. They were sharing one. They then went to there hotel where they had a nice view. Alex laid on the bed smiling._

 _"Finally", Alex said._

 _"What if you get hiccups during the deal", Piper joked._

 _"Shit", Alex replied._

 _"What? I was only joking", Piper replied._

 _"You're right though, I could end up getting them again", Alex replied._

 _Alex went to the given address what Kubra had given her. She smiled as a large man opened the door. He stared at her for a little while._

 _"Name", The large man said._

 _"Vause. Alex Vause", Alex replied._

 _He let her in. Inside it was dirty and disgusting. She dealed the drugs and got two thousand dollars for them. All of a sudden one of the guys pinned her down and started to touch her. Alex got scared and was trying to hold back the tears. she eventually got out and ran back to the hotel. Piper answered the door shocked to see Alex crying. She wrapped her arms around her._

 _"I'm sorry", Alex said._

 _"What for", Piper asked._

 _"Crying", Alex replied._

 _"You don't have to apologise for that", Piper said._

 _Piper hugged Alex tightly until she felt a little bit better._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you too the people who gave me nice reviews. I appreciate it.**

The next day Alex and Piper went to breakfast. They got the same slop and sat down. Alex gave Piper a look as to say the slop looked like shit, which it did. Piper and Alex both made the deison to bin it and then left the cafeteria. They walked down the corridor talking to each other on the way to there dorms.

"That looked disgusting", Alex said.

"Agreed", Piper replied.

They bot sat of Piper's bunk and smiled at one another. Alex held Piper's hand and then they kissed knowing all the guards were at breakfast. Once Piper pulled away Alex smiled at her.

"We could go to the chapel", Alex said raising an eyebrow.

Piper smiled and they left together. They entered the chapel. They started to undress each other while kissing and then they started to have sex. Alex covered Piper's mouth with her hamd so nobody would hear them.

"Harder", Piper said.

"I'm trying", Alex replied.

Alex and Piper kissed some more and then they both got dressed again. They went and sat inbeteen the seats and smiled at one another.

"Best sex ever", Piper said.

"I know I'm fucking good", Alex replied.

They kissed and then smiled at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I love reading ypur reviews and if you could continue reviewing then I'll try and add people's ideas into the fanfic.**_

That afternoon Piper and Alex were working. Due to being in separate work areas they could hardly see each other. In the garden Alex was planting new seeds and getting rid of the weeds while Piper was back in electrical. She sat next to Nicky and they smiled at one another.

"Good to have you back Chapman", Nicky said.

"I've actually missed this", Piper replied.

"You serious", Nicky asked.

"Yeah. Whispers went over the top and construction isn't me", Piper replied.

"Fucking hell chapman", Nicky replied.

Luschek was showing the girls what they needed to do to rewire a lamp. They'd been doing this for many years but it was all Luschek knew how to do in electrical. After a long day at work Piper sat in her bunk and cried to herself. She didn't even know what was wrong. She hadn't seen Alex in a few hours but it seemed forever. Alex walked in and cradled Piper in her arms as she cried.

"Pipes what's wrong", Alex asked.

Piper didn't want to tell Alex the real reason which was because she missed Alex while they were working. Having to quickly think on the spot for sn excuse to say Piper said the first thing thst came to mind.

"Hannah Kyle got out", Piper said through her tears.

"Hannah Kyle, who' Hannah Kyle", Alex asked confused.

"The blonde curly haired girl", Piper replied crying.

"Oh", Alex replied.

Alex still didn't know who Piper was talking about. She wiped away her girlfriends tears from her face and smiled at her.

"Im sure Hannah whoever she is will do great on the outside world and hey if she fucks up you can see her again", Alex replied.

Piper smiled and then they kissed in the dorm. The feeling Piper got when she was with Alex was like no other. Alex knew how to keep her safe and she never felt shit around Alex as she always had time for her. They kissed again and Piper smiled.

"I love you so fucking much Vause", Piper said.

"I know", Alex replied.

They hugged and then laid in the bunk together as Alex slowly fell asleep.


End file.
